


All Because of a Song (UNFINISHED)

by JudgeMentalTatorTot



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Light Bondage, M/M, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Vibrators, You Have Been Warned, bottom!Michael, top!Jeremy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:04:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudgeMentalTatorTot/pseuds/JudgeMentalTatorTot
Summary: This is UNFINISHED, didnt have to motivation to finish





	All Because of a Song (UNFINISHED)

**Author's Note:**

> This is UNFINISHED, didnt have to motivation to finish

It had been a few months since Michael and Jeremy got together. They had a pretty spicy relationship, going with a certain  _ kink _ both of them enjoyed greatly. It was a Saturday evening, and Jeremy was driving Michael home from prom. They kiiiinda got kicked out because of a certain inappropriate, uncensored song that happened to come on that caused  _ both _ of them to decide, ‘Lets  _ grind _ on each other!’. Yeah, not the brightest idea.

 

Jeremy was smirking, Michael’s face being red from the comments the taller boy has been mumbling. Some random dirty jokes. Although they /were/ in fact, just jokes, they were  _ really  _ getting to Michael in a way he didn’t really appreciate. He was relieved when they finally pulled into Michael’s driveway. The 18 and 19 year old hopped out of the car, Michael noting that his parents were, in fact,  _ not home _ . 

 

Jeremy opened the door and waltzed in, Michael following. They went downstairs to Michael’s basement-room. The house was quiet and it took Michael a moment to realize Jeremy was staring with a smirk.    
  
“What?” Michael spoke up.   
  
Jeremy stepped towards the male, “I saw how hard you got when we were grinding on each other. You thought you could hide that with your hands, now? Naughty.” He purred like a cat.    
  
Michael hissed in a breath.    
  
“Not gonna answer?” Jeremy asked, to which Michael shook his head, “ _ Naughty boy _ .”

 

Jeremy grabbed Michael’s boxer-jean clothed cock and squeezed, rubbing softly. Michael gasped.    
  


“You like that,  _ baby boy _ ~?” Jeremy purred into Michael’s ear, swiping his tongue across his ear lobe. 

 

“M-mhm--” Michael groaned.    
  
“That wasn’t exactly an answer, baby boy.” Jeremy tugged at his hair, “So, do you like it? I can stop, y’know. I got better shit to do”

 

Jeremy was being awfully strict this time but hey Michael wasn’t complaining.    
  
“N-n-no! Don’t stop…” Michael whimpered. “I-i /love/ it.” He could feel himself getting harder, and sadly, so could Jeremy.    
  
“Damn, baby boy, you’re getting so hard.” Jeremy yanked him over to the bed by Michael’s hair, causing said boy to wince. 

Jeremy shoved Michael onto the bed and crawled on top of him, biting his lip and letting it go. He just took a moment to admire what he had below him. Beautiful chocolate brown eyes staring right back at him, face flushed a deep red, lips slightly parted. Everything he wanted. He chuckled when he felt Michael’s hips thrust up to collide with his own for a second. 

 

“Can’t wait, baby boy?” Jeremy purred.

 

Michael shook his head, “N-no Daddy..” He mumbled, avoiding eye contact.

 

Jeremy sputtered only because he wasn’t  _ quite  _ prepared for that to come out of Michael’s mouth, despite said male saying it before. Only a few times, though shh.

 

Jeremy grinned and got off of Michael, grabbing a few things as the other male whined. Michael, while Jeremy was gone, decided to rub himself through his jeans, thrusting his hips up and biting his lip. He was very soon interrupted by a forced cough. He looked over only to whimper at the sight of Jeremy tapping his foot, arms crossed. 

 

“Did I  _ say _ you could touch yourself?” Jeremy raised a brow. 

 

“N-no--”  Michael whimpered, squirming.

 

“That’s right. So why are you touching yourself?” Jeremy stepped towards Michael, said male cowering down. 

 

“I-i’m a bad boy?” Michael said in more of a questioning tone. 

 

“Smart. And yet so dumb” Jeremy laughed, Michael cowered. 

 

Jeremy unfolded his hands to reveal the items he brought over. Ropes and a vibrator. Michael gulped.    
  
“Ready, baby?” Jeremy asked. “Color?”   
  


“Green, ready.” Michael nodded. 

  
Jeremy was quick with tying Michael up, his arms over his head, straddling the headboard and legs spread wide. 

 

He took a finger and rubbed his ass before pushing two fingers in right off the bat. Michael squirmed as he felt his fingers slide in, it was a weird feeling but he would be lying if he said it didn’t feel damn good. He should’ve been used to this but he wasn’t quite there yet. Jeremy began to scissor and stretch out michael, curling his fingers while he was at it. He added another finger in no time. 

Michael squirmed and tried to buck his hips, but to no use. 

 

“You’re such a little cumslut, aren’t you~?” Jeremy growled as he brushed his finger against Michael’s prostate, causing the other to moan out. Not loudly. Not loud enough. “What a pretty sound~” 

 

Jeremy was getting slightly impatient so he stretched Michael out and pulled out his fingers, Michael whining at the loss. 

 

“I can leave you here all tied up if you don’t shut up.” Jeremy glared. That shut the boy up. 

 

Jeremy lubed up the vibe and then pushed it into Michael, the other gasping. Jeremy’s fingers weren’t the same girth of either a dildo, vibe, or cock itself, so this really pushed him to the edge. Michael thought he felt  _ true _ pleasure until the vibe was turned  _ on _ . 

 

“O-oh-- fuck~!” Michael gasped. 

 

“Like that, baby boy~?” Jeremy chuckled lowly.

 

“Y-yes~! Oh my go--” Michael was shut up with a kiss. 

 

The vibrator was right against his prostate, sending sweet waves of pleasure through his body. 

 

“Shh~” Jeremy chuckled, “You could wake up the whole neighborhood with those moans. I mean, i’d love to hear them but quiet down a little, aight?” 

 

Michael nodded and arched his back as the vibe was turned up. He whimpered out a moan and squirmed. 


End file.
